Jet
Ultra jet }} '''Jet' is a highly addictive meta-amphetamine originally created before the Great War. In the first half of the 23rd century, it was developed by Myron into a highly marketable commodity and tool for the enslavement of Redding by the Mordinos of New Reno. Jet is extracted from brahmin dung fumes and administered via an inhaler. Jet's availability and popularity developed exponentially with the introduction of the Jet antidote. Overview Effects The drug is a powerful hallucigenic-meta-amphetamine that stimulates the central nervous system, triggering a rush of energy and strength primarily brought about by endorphins.The Chosen One: "{316}{}{I'm not a guard; I'm one of the new researchers. Do you have an assignment for me?}" Marjorie Reed: "{325}{}{You're a RESEARCHER...? Hmmmm. I've never seen you before. How much do you know about pharmaceutical research?}" The Chosen One: "{327}{}{I know a fair amount about the composition and manufacture of base neurochemical compounds, and I think I could be of some assistance in your studies.}" Marjorie Reed: "{345}{}{Hmmmm. All right then. Let me give you a run-down on what we do here: we test the effects and potency of a metaphetamine called Jet.}" (NcResear.msg) The initial euphoric rush rarely lasts more than a few minutes,The Chosen One: "{141}{}{What happened to you?}" Madame Modjeska: "{153}{}{I flew a bit of Jet a few days back and it made me feel quite unwell. Must have been a tainted batch. I'm not eager to try that again. Oh well, back to the bottle, I suppose.}" (RCMODJES.MSG) but the altered state of consciousness makes it subjectively longer for any Jet user.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Using Jet creates an altered state of consciousness where time appears to slow, allowing you to perform more actions than normal for a limited period of time."Fallout 2 Item description: "{25900}{}{Jet}" "{25901}{}{Jet is a powerful metamphetamine that stimulates the central nervous system. The initial euphoric rush rarely lasts more than a few minutes, but during that time, the user is filled with a rush of energy & strength.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2)) Packaging Jet is typically sold packaged into small, disposable ampules used in metered dose inhalers that deliver the aerosolized drug directly into the lungs of the user, where it is rapidly absorbed into the bloodstream.The Chosen One: "{344}{}{Yeah, it's getting pretty hard. Can you help me with that?}" Angela Bishop: "{361}{}{Look: I got some Jet in my room… and NOT that crappy shit they give the dimestore hookers and junkies. Y'wanna fly?}" The Chosen One: "{362}{}{Sure. Buckle up, baby.}" Angela Bishop: "{810}{}{(Angela leads you up to her room on the third floor. There, she opens a little door in the wall, takes out a strange plastic bottle, and offers it to you.) Want some, baby? There's more than enough for both of us to fly.}" (NCANGBIS.MSG) Wholesale buyers, like Redding in the 2240s, usually receive bulk packages that have to be processed into user ampules first. This requires clean facilities and medical training to do properly, as poor processing will result in contamination and expose users to disease.The Chosen One: "{184}{}{Where does the Jet come from?}" Johnson: "{213}{}{All of the Jet here in town is shipped here from the Mordino family in New Reno. It comes mostly in bulk packages, and then I process it into user-ampoules...so I end up selling all of it right here.}" The Chosen One: "{214}{}{You must make a tidy profit out of that.}" Johnson: "{234}{}{I fill the user-ampoules with Jet and then distribute it purely as a service to the people of Redding. I don't make a profit doing it. If I didn't do it, then some other quack would be preparing the drug with germ-encrusted, rusty equipment. I'd never get this population disease-free after that.}" (RCDRJOHN.MSG) Jet may also be mixed with saline solutions or other liquids to be delivered intravenously. This was the preferred method of researchers working at the Stables.Marjorie Reed: "{242}{}{Myron, sir, please...we need a new shipment of hypodermics from Vault City. We can't keep re-using these.}" (NcResear.msg) Addiction rate Standard Jet is highly addictive, inducing psychological and physical reliance. Both stem from the way their Jet alters the perception of reality, to the point that the euphoric rush brought about by the drug is interpreted by the user as the norm and sobriety as the abnormal. Drug addictions caused by regular Jet responded to treatment with Fixer and Addictol, increasing their popularity both before and after the Great War.All doctors in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, and Fallout 4 can cure Jet addiction. Variants With the Mordino variant off the market and the technique to manufacture methamphetamine at large, new batches flooded the market, becoming a staple recreational and performance-enhancing drug throughout the wasteland. Unlike the Mordino variant, drug addictions caused by regular Jet responded to treatment with Fixer and Addictol, increasing their popularity. Numerous enterprising cooks also developed their unique versions of the drug by mixing the original version with additional chemicals. Commonly seen variants include Rocket, Turbo, and Ultrajet in the West and Buffjet (mixed with Buffout), Psycho jet (Psycho), Jet Fuel (napalm), and Ultra jet.Crafting recipes and availability. Proliferation Jet proliferated throughout the wasteland in the wake of the Great War, particularly due to the ease of manufacture. As long as a chemist had access to a reliable source of fertilizer, they could manufacture it in quantity, even in the most barren of environments (as was the case with Great Khans at Red Rock Canyon).Rose of Sharon Cassidy: "God, you can smell the Brahmin shit from the jet all over this place." (Rose of Sharon Cassidy's dialogue) In New California, its spread was triggered by Myron's discovery of the ease of its manufactureJet is absent from Fallout. and aided by its infamy. Regular Jet found use as a recreational chem (particularly by chem-reliant wastelanders, like the Fiends). However, it was also used to enslave people. Long after the Mordinos became a footnote in history, the Omertas used free Jet and morphine to control and exploit their sex workers.The Courier: "Wouldn't you make more money working on the Strip?" Sweetie: "I got my start at the Gomorrah, good money, but I saw how those Omertas hook girls on free Jet or Med-X - then start charging. Slavery through a needle is what that is. I earn less out here, but I keep more." (Sweetie's dialogue) Weaponized Jet The high addiction rate was exploited by Myron, who took the regular Jet and tweaked it while simultaneously developing a way to manufacture the drug in large quantities. One of the distinguishing characteristics of his version of Jet was the elevated addiction rate. Their version was a drug designed to create a permanent addiction that combines psychological and chemical reliance and was immune to treatment with Addictol and Fixer.The Chosen One: "{127}{}{Jet? What's Jet?}" Athabaska Dick: "{211}{}{Jet's the way to go, man. If I'm not flying Jet, I just don't feel right no more. You've gotta get yourself some.}" (RCDICK.MSG) This provided Big Jesus Mordino with the weapon he needed to secure Redding for his family.The Chosen One: "{200}{}{What did New Reno have to do with it?}" Johnson: "{209}{}{New Reno sells Jet pretty cheap. Jet's real addictive, like nothing you've ever seen before. They figure that if they get enough people in an area using it, those people will do anything to get more. That gives them de facto control of an area - like Redding.}" (RCDRJOHN.MSG) It's designed to be invulnerable to standard methods of countering drug addictions, including the various nervous system suppressants that work on the regular version of the drug. The only real way to counter Myron's Jet was to use endorphin blockers, which repress the euphoria,The Chosen One: "{659}{}{Is there any cure for it?}" Myron: "{900}{myn129a}{How quaint. A cure. Sure. You go cold turkey. Course, I made sure that was a reeeal difficult option with Jet.}" The Chosen One: "{903}{}{Myron, you're a pretty smart fella. Consider it a challenge. What would it take to make a cure for Jet?}" Myron: "{910}{myn130}{Ah for fuck's sake, it can't be done, all right? It's a goddamn drug, not a bacterial infection.}" The Chosen One: "{911}{}{It's basically a highly addictive meta-amphetamine, right? Couldn't you use a nervous system suppressant to break the addiction?}" Myron: "{920}{myn131}{Nice try, no dice. Jet ain't blocked that easy. Once it's in your system, it ain't coming out.}" The Chosen One: "{921}{}{What about using some kind of endorphin blocker? That would repress the chemical and psychological addition, wouldn't it?}" Myron: "{930}{myn132}{Kee-rist. That has got to be the dumbest...hmmmm...}" The Chosen One: "{931}{}{Well?}" Myron: "{940}{myn133}{Well...maybe it would work, but I'm pretty sure Jet would just chew right through that shit. Now wh-wh-why the hell are we even talking about this?! Wh-where would you get your hands on endorphine blockers anyway?}" The Chosen One: "{941}{}{You tell me, Myron. You're a bright guy.}" Myron: "{950}{myn134}{Maybe Vault City. They have a pretty good medical warehouse. A lot of old pre-holocaust bases also used to stock them to prevent combat drug addiction.}"(NhMyron.msg) resulting in a violent experience that is comparable to radscorpion poisoning. Endorphin blockers also prevent the drug from taking hold again: Anyone exposed to Jet after taking the antidote will become sick, as the meta-amphetamines will no longer have any effect. Before the Jet antidote was created thanks to the efforts of the Chosen One, the Mordinos continued to develop the design and increase its potency and addiction rate. A development version, named Jet beta, was created, though it did not reach maturity after the antidote appeared on the market.Jet beta History Origins The exact origins of the methamphetamine variant known as Jet is unknown. However, it was commonly available before the Great War,Vault-Tec Regional HQ terminal entries; Dr. Reid's Terminal, 09/29: "09/29 ''So we just shipped 15 cases of psycho and jet to Vault 95. Of course, that makes total sense...let's give these addicts more of what put them in this situation to begin with. Davidson says it's to force them to make the hard choice, chems or getting clean. I say it's to cause a bloodbath..." as a methamphetamine manufactured from commercial-grade fertilizer. The formula was simple enough to allow for the use of common chemicals and simple laboratory set-ups in its manufacture. Coupled with the availability of Fixer and Addictol, it became a popular drug, going as far as being used by Vault-Tec in Vault 95 experiments and finding its way into vaults before they were sealed.Placement of Jet as loot in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, and Fallout 4.Crafting formula in Fallout 4 and the availability of addiction-removing drugs. Mordino use A much more potent version of Jet was introduced in New California in the first half of the 23rd century by Myron, a self-taught juvenile prodigy specializing in drug manufacture. Myron came to New Reno a few years before 2241 and offered his services after noticing that their drug operation (centered on farming peyote cacti and selling it as the Reno Experience) could use improvement. The combination of low strength (less than half of old school LSD) and long high duration made peyote a sub-par choice for a fast turnaround. The exact specifics of how Myron came into Mordinos' employ are unclear, but it is known that through trial and error Myron eventually managed to arrive at a solution fit for the new climate. As they could not grow coca plants or opium poppies, Myron settled for developing hallucinogens. Basing on extracts from mushrooms grown by the Mordinos, Myron began experimenting with derivatives of lysergic acid diethylamide, psilocybin and THC. The impetus to create Jet came when Big Jesus Mordino ordered Myron to create a drug that would give him control over Redding.Myron: "{775}{myn117}{See, old Jesus Mordino wanted something that the Redding miners would get addicted to fast AND make them work harder. So, I said, 'no prob,' right?}" The Chosen One: "{778}{}{Right. Go on.}" Myron: "{790}{myn118}{Well, wasn't too hard to come up with a good upper. A sample of that pre-war protein extract, corrupt it and bam -- decent amphetamine.}" The Chosen One: "{791}{}{Explain to me about Redding, again?}" Myron: "{800}{myn119}{Redding? Town full o' gold diggers. Mordino wants to control it all. So he comes to me in his wheezing voice and says, 'Myron, Myron, make me something that'll give me Redding.'}" The Chosen One: "{801}{}{And you say…}" Myron: "{810}{myn120}{And I say, 'okay, what timeframe we looking at?' He goes - of course - 'yesterday.' Crime lords. Want everything done fast and sloppy. Least they don't have a marketing department.}" (NhMyron.msg) In order to avoid relying on extracts from vegetables and mushrooms, Myron began exploring his possibilities. Since pre-War meat companies experimented with cheap protein extracts to increase their profit margins, only to discover that the slightest contamination made the entire extract act like potent amphetamine upon digestion. Rather than dump the entire program, the companies fed the extracts to their vast bovine herds to recoup losses. What they didn't realize is that the protein extract would be metabolized and absorbed by the cattle's bodies, becoming an integral element of their metabolism when cattle would mutate into brahmin. With some blood samples, one could readily recreate the contaminated extract even two centuries after the war.The Chosen One: "{185}{}{You know, I don't think you really want to inhale that... crap. Trust me.}" Troy: "{187}{}{What are you talking about?}" The Chosen One: "{189}{}{Well, they make that stuff from brahmin shit.}" Troy: "{196}{}{I think you must be... mistaken.}" The Chosen One: "{199}{}{No, really. They were originally growing hallucinogens in brahmin shit, but then they discovered that the *fumes* were actually making the workers high. See, it turns out there's this contaminated pre-war protein extract in the brahmin systems...}" Troy: "{205}{}{That's... fascinating. Hmmmmm. Perhaps I could take blood samples from the brahmin in the courtyard, then... thank you, my friend. Thank you very much, indeed. I was curious about the manufacturing process.}" (VCDRTROY.MSG) Myron did not have access to the tools and expertise necessary to isolate the extract, so they decided to acquire it by proxy: Grow mushrooms in fertilizer provided by the affected brahmin and extract it from the fungus. The eureka moment came completely unexpectedly: When Myron observed slaves tending to the brahmin fertilizer, he noticed that they were getting high purely on fumes. The brahmin excreta contained the desired drug in large enough concentrations to be viable as a commercial drug - exactly what Big Jesus wanted.The Chosen One: "{658}{}{How did you create it?}" Myron: "{680}{myn108}{Uh, in my lab. Next question?}" The Chosen One: "{681}{}{HOW did you develop it, smart guy?}" Myron: "{690}{myn109}{Ah, Christ. Well...when I came across the Mordino family way back when, they were farming peyote cacti and trying to sell it to tourists as the 'Reno experience.' Total bullshit.}" The Chosen One: "{691}{}{Go on.}" Myron: "{700}{myn110}{I mean, peyote? C'mon. It isn't even half the strength of, say, old school LSD.}" The Chosen One: "{701}{}{Uh, about the Jet --?}" Myron: "{710}{myn112}{Plus, a peyote trip is too long. The profit's in fast turn around and high addiction. Like, uh, barbitutates before the Big One, y'know?}" The Chosen One: "{714}{}{You mean barbiturates…like old school cocaine, crank, all that?}" Myron: "{725}{myn113a}{Right. Can I finish? }" The Chosen One: "{5725}{}{Fine, fine. What was the problem with making barbiturates?}" Myron: "{726}{myn113b}{Problem is, in the new climate, we can't grow most of the veggies needed for the best drugs.}" The Chosen One: "{728}{}{I'm with you.}" Myron: "{740}{myn114a}{Couldn't grow coca plants, opium poppies -- and man did we try -- so we figured our best bet was shrooms. }" The Chosen One: "{5741}{}{Why?}" Myron: "{742}{myn114c}{You can grow 'em if you use plenty o' brahmin shit as fertilizer.}" The Chosen One: "{743}{}{Speaking of plenty of shit...Go on.}" Myron: "{755}{myn115}{Plus, hallucinogens have low overhead, so I start experimenting with derivatives of lysergic acid diethylamide and psilocybin. Still…}" The Chosen One: "{756}{}{Still...?}" Myron: "{765}{myn116}{Still, I really wanted to whip up a hard-hitter that didn't rely on veggie extracts. Man, was I an idiot, 'cause the answer turned out to BE the extracts, or, more precisely, what they were growing IN.}" The Chosen One: "{767}{}{How do you mean?}" Myron: "{775}{myn117}{See, old Jesus Mordino wanted something that the Redding miners would get addicted to fast AND make them work harder. So, I said, 'no prob,' right?}" The Chosen One: "{778}{}{Right. Go on.}" Myron: "{790}{myn118}{Well, wasn't too hard to come up with a good upper. A sample of that pre-war protein extract, corrupt it and bam -- decent amphetamine.}" The Chosen One: "{792}{}{Uh, "protein extract?"}" Myron: "{820}{myn121}{Before the Big One some meat companies were experimenting with a cheap protein extract for growing food, but they had to ditch it. One little skin bacteria contaminates it, and it's all screwed.}" The Chosen One: "{821}{}{Screwed? How?}" Myron: "{830}{myn122}{The contaminated version acted like an amphetamine when ingested. Little side effect. Don't ask. It's, uh, technical.}" The Chosen One: "{831}{}{So…did you somehow get a hold of this protein extract?}" Myron: "{840}{myn123}{I didn't have to. When they first screwed up, they contaminated tons of that shit. And rather than ditch it, they fed it to their brahmin herds to try and recoup their losses.}" The Chosen One: "{843}{}{So you used brahmin shit as fertilizer for the shrooms, except the pre-war protein contamination gives whatever shrooms grown in brahmin shit…certain extra ingredients?}" Myron: "{850}{myn124a}{Close...}" The Chosen One: "{5851}{}{Yes...?}" Myron: "{851}{myn124b}{See, we start experimenting with the brahmin shit as fertilizer for the shrooms, except get this; then, we noticed the slaves working fertilizer vats were getting high from the fumes…}" The Chosen One: "{853}{}{So the fumes were enough to produce the effect?}" Myron: "{860}{myn125a}{Riiiight...}" The Chosen One: "{5861}{}{I thought so.}" Myron: "{861}{myn125b}{By putting tons of brahmin shit in the vats, we found out that the fumes give more than enough of a kick. Eureka. Literally. 'Course, we had to test to get the mix right…}" (NhMyron.msg) After a round of testing which claimed the lives of a hundred slaves, primarily due to myocardial infarctions (heart attacks), cerebral hemorrhages, and psychotic episodes, the first iteration of Jet was ready for deployment. The investment returned itself multiple times over and the expense wrought by Myron's experimentation and loss of slaves was absorbed by the burgeoning Mordino budget.Myron: "{861}{myn125b}{By putting tons of brahmin shit in the vats, we found out that the fumes give more than enough of a kick. Eureka. Literally. 'Course, we had to test to get the mix right…}" The Chosen One: "{862}{}{Uh, how much testing?}" Myron: "{870}{myn126}{Hmmm...about a hundred slaves? Mostly heart attacks, cerebral hemorrhages, psychotic episodes...that sort of thing.}" The Chosen One: "{871}{}{Are you insane? You killed a hundred human beings just for drug testing?!}" Myron: "{880}{myn127}{Well, not on purpose. I mean, slaves are expensive. Still, we made the money back in the first few months, so the Mordino Family wasn't too pissed at me.}" (NhMyron.msg) By January 2241, the first Jet samples arrived in Redding, creating a wave of addiction that affected miners and other denizens of the town, making it reliant on regular shipments from Redding.Fallout Bible 0: "2241 January The first samples of Jet begin to arrive in Redding, courtesy of the Mordino family." The Stables research team would further Myron's work, hoping to create a stronger and even more potent version, codenamed jet beta. However, the results were unsuccessful, as they could not quite get the kinks out (e.g., nasal bleeding, hallucinations, heart attacks). But they did increase the duration of its high; from 15 to 60 minutes. However, the development of jet beta was halted by the introduction of a Jet antidote. Continued production Myron would die less than a year after the Chosen One defeated the Enclave, somewhat ironically stabbed to death by a jet addict while drinking in a bar at the Den.''Fallout 2 ending for Myron. While no one would remember Myron's name (let alone that he had created jet) his creation would live on, even spreading as far as the Capital Wasteland, where Murphy would attempt to produce an even more potent version, named ultrajet, designed for use by ghouls, who are barely affected by standard jet. Meanwhile, in the Mojave Wasteland, some of the more scientifically enlightened learned about the secrets of ultrajet and sought to make it themselves, and home chemists developed more potent forms of jet like rocket and turbo. Surprisingly, rocket was one of few drugs that is not known to the Great Khans, who have the drug trade in a stranglehold. Contradictions While it is stated that Myron was the first person to create jet, some information within Fallout 2 casts doubt on this being fully true, while other information revealed in later installments of the series directly contradicts this. In Fallout 2, Mrs. Bishop says that she got hooked on jet by John Bishop (before they got married) and for that she got kicked out of Vault City, which would require jet to be much older than Myron is. This is a dialogue inconsistency, Chris Avellone also stated it might be because her memories were warped by drug abuse.Fallout Bible 9#Jet? When? Myron? How old? Huh? Also in Fallout 2, a high-intelligence Chosen One can question whether Myron truly invented the drug, stating, "I'm not convinced a child like you didn't just STUMBLE across it, Myron.""I think you'd be surprised about how much I know about your amateurish hallucinogenic-amphetamine hybrid. I'm not convinced a child like you didn't just STUMBLE across it, Myron." NhMyron.msg, number 1472 Myron, of course, denies this. In Fallout 3, jet can randomly be found in containers located within vaults. Some vaults sent people to trade with nearby settlements, so the jet could have come from outside vendors; Old Lady Palmer from Vault 101 used to lead such explorations, as seen in a file in the overseer's terminal. However, this explanation is very unlikely in vaults where the residents died or were killed by their experiment and the vault remained sealed. While some of these placements can be attributed to the game's random loot generation, others are explicitly and deliberately placed in sealed areas outside of containers, including Vault 92 and the Outcast outpost. In Fallout 4, in the Vault-Tec Regional HQ, a pre-War log found on a terminal talks about Psycho and jet being sent to Vault 95 during its construction.Fallout Bible 0 In addition, jet can also be found lying beside some pre-War skeletons and within certain book return terminals. In Fallout 76, jet is entirely absent. The only mention close to jet is the base form of brahmin dung fumes being used by Appalachian wastelanders to achieve high in The Burrows.Dr. Ken's terminal, Menu: Exotic Tastes: Hear me out. If you're looking for the cutting edge of getting high, some of my more adventurous customers told me they got a real rush inhaling the fumes of... well, cow droppings. So if that's your thing, let me know. While most characters say it has a near-100% addiction rate, for the Chosen One the rate is only 50% in Fallout 2, only 20% in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, and only 25% in Fallout 4. Variants Jet This is the most common and basic form of jet, which all other variations are based on. * For the weak version of jet in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Dixon's jet Myron's Jet The form of Jet that Myron created. Though his discovery of the drug was forgotten soon after his death at the Den less than a year after the Enclave's defeat, Jet lived on. Subsequent production has failed to meet the refinement and efficiency of the original design. Jet beta A development version of the drug that was worked on at the Stables in 2241. It was intended to replace the original, but due to the Mordinos losing power with the emergence of the antidote, it never reached production. Rocket This variant of jet is currently only known to be present in the Mojave Wasteland. Made by mixing jet with Nuka-Cola and detergent, the product provides a greater energy rush due to the refinement. Jet Fuel Jet Fuel is a variation of jet which is the result of combining regular jet with flamer fuel. It is currently only known to be present in the Commonwealth. Turbo A peculiar variant of regular Jet, designed to modify the user's perception of time. Jet is piggybacked to an aerosol can containing broc flower and cazador venom dissolved in turpentine.Turbo recipe The concoction creates the illusion of slow motion, while Jet increases the user's speed so that they move at a normal speed relative to their surroundings. Ultrajet A unique form of Jet created by the ghoul chemist Murphy. As the original Jet has a very limited effect on ghouls, due to their physiology, Murphy sought to enhance its properties by combining the original drug with Sugar Bombs, using caustic chemicals in the process. The result is a drug that has double the potency of Jet and affects ghouls as normalThe Lone Wanderer: "Ultrajet? That some sort of super chem?" Murphy: "I suppose you could say that. Ultrajet is almost double the potency of Jet... perfect for Ghouls. Jet barely affects us you see. Only trouble is it's almost impossible to gather the ingredients together. Say, you might be able to help me with that!" (Murphy's dialogue (Fallout 3))The Lone Wanderer: "Yeah sure, what do you need?" Murphy: "It takes 3 things to make Ultrajet. Two of the ingredients I got plenty of. The other one is a little harder to find: Sugar Bombs. I distill it down to its base contents and add that to the formula then presto... Ultrajet. For every box of Sugar Bombs you bring me, I'll pay you 15 caps. So you in?" (Murphy's dialogue (Fallout 3)) Originally thought unique to the Capital Wasteland, Ultrajet was somehow procured by Daniel Contreras, a Supply Sergeant of the NCR Army. His sources are unknown. Ultrajet is also available in the Commonwealth. Ultrajet is harder to get addicted to than standard jet, but the addiction to it is permanent, should someone abuse it too much. Behind the scenes Jet as an inhaled drug was the invention of Chris Avellone, inspired by his brother's asthma inhaler.Chris Avellone: "scripting Cassidy to die when he gets stims, trying to figure out what form "Jet" could take, then being reminded of my brother's asthma inhaler when we were younger, and using that as the drug dispenser idea..." Category:Drugs Category:Consumables de:Jet es:Jet fi:Jet fr:Jet it:Jet pl:Odlot ru:Винт zh:喷射